journal d'une condamnée
by Shanonsky
Summary: une condamnée raconte dans sa prison sa vie et ses aventures de pirate au travers d'un journal.JE SUIS DE RETOUR!hum hum news chapitre!
1. sur le Pearl

7 septembre 1859 :

Je décide d'écrire ce journal. Pourquoi ? J'ai tant de chose à dire….Cela fait maintenant un mois que je désespère. Un mois de faiblesse et de démence, un mois d'emprisonnement, attendant le verdict dû aux pirates. Pirates, je l'ai ét j'ai connue la vie, la mort, parfois même les deux réunis, et c'est ainsi, pirate, que je mourrais.  . Pourquoi les juges prennent t'ils autan de temps pour me punir ? La pendaison sera sûrement la fin de cet emprisonnement. D'après les dires du gardien, je serais présentée aux juges aujourd'hui… C'est pour cela que je décide d'écrire. Ecrire les annales de ma vie peu banale, raconter mes aventures…et Jack…Et Jack…

Qui sais ? Peu être qu'un jour, quelqu'un trouvera ce journal… Après …Mais je n'ai pas peur. Au contraire. Je suis sereine, de la sérénité des personnes âgées attendant leur inévitable sort. J'attends. J'attends du haut de mes 57 ans. Mais je dois revenir sur ce que j'ai dit au début. Mon passé. Mon terrible et merveilleux passé, plein d'aventures, de vols et d'abordages. Mon passé de pirate. 

Shannon retrempa sa plume dans son encrier, et refis glisser son stylet sur les pages beige de son cahier. Elle soupira et regarda les murs de pierre de sa cellule.

Je n'ai pas toujours été pirate. Il ut un temps où mon visage n'avais pas le teint bruni par le soleil, un temps ou mes mains n'avaient pas la moindre trace du moindre  travail physique.  Il ut un temps où je vivait dans le luxe des grandes maisons victoriennes. Il ut un temps où je m'appelais Victoria Norrigton. La fille du Commodore.  Cela peut vous paraître étrange qu'un homme comme lui puisse avoir la moindre épouse. Et pourtant.  Il avait enfin trouvé son épouse parfaite. Non pas Elisabeth Swann comme certains pourrait le penser, mais bien quelqu'un d'autre. Elle répondait sous le nom d'Alexandra Mckinley, écossaise d'origine. Mais je ne connais rien d'elle. Elle est morte quelque temps après ma naissance.

 Quelqu'un actionna le verrou de la lourde porte de barreaux surprise, Shannon fit tomber sa plume. Elle se baissa et le ramassa.

« J'en ais marre de toute cette crasse… »Pensa t'elle. Puis, au prix d'un léger mal de dos, elle se releva et fit face à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« Venez, »lui dit il

Elle le suivi.

La femme fut remise dans sa cellule quelques heures plus tard. Les traits de son visage ne reflétés plus la moindre expression.  Elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur sa couchette. 

18 septembre 1859 :

J'ai été présenté aux juges hier. Je sais maintenant ma sentence. Je l'avais toujours sus. Même lors de ma prime jeunesse.

 Verdict : _pendue haut et court jusqu'a se que mort s'ensuive_. Telles furent les paroles des juges.  Et pourtant…je n'ai pas peur…Comment pourrai je avoir peur de quelque chose que je ne connais pas ?

Maintenant que je pense à ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Jack. Jack…..Il survécut à trois pendaison, le bougre….Et c'est dans une pendaison justement qu'il m'as connue…et qu'il à fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui !

En effet, lors d'une de ses pendaisons, son équipage est intervenu se jetant dans le publique dans lequel je faisais partie, ses hommes l'arrachèrent à la corde qui s'était déjà enroulée autour de sa gorge. Sparrow, libéré, récupéra son épée et fit face aux gardes. Bien qu'ils étaient quatre aux coté de Jack, le surnombre allait bientôt avoir raison d'eux.

Soudain, Sparrow cria :

**- UN OTAGE ! IL NOUS FAUT UN OTAGE !   **

Une femme noire (que plus tard je connaîtrait sous le non d'Anna maria) s'approcha de moi en pointant son arme sur ma tête. Terrifiée, j'attrapai la main de mon père commodore en la serrant de toutes mes forces. 

-**Viens**. Dit elle doucement**. LACHEZ LA** ! Cria t'elle ensuite a mon père.

Je senti sa main trembler, mais il ne me lâcha pas.

La femme tira une balle en l'air. Puis, lentement, je sentis sa main se desserrer.

Sparrow m'attrapa violement le bras puis, il posa son arme sur ma tempe. Je tremblais.

« **NE TIREZ PAS** ! »Cria mon père aux soldats. Puis, il se tourna vers le pirate.

-**Laissez la partir.**

Jack lui rendit un grand sourire.

-**Et non, dommage**.

-**Que voulez vous ?**

**-Juste m'enfuir de Port Royal sans vos putains de soldats à mes basques.**

Mon père sera les dents, comme si il été opposé à un grave dilemme. 

-**C'est d'accord.**

**-Très bien !**

Sparrow commença prudemment à marcher à reculons, suivi de sa bande, son arme toujours sur moi. Puis, ils se mirent tous à courir en me tirant violement. Je dus les suivre. Les gardes pointèrent leurs armes sur nous.

**« NON** ! Cria mon père. **ILS ONT MA FILLE ! POURSUIVEZ LES** ! »

Ils s'élancèrent. Quand à moi, je me jugeai perdue. Les pirates se jetèrent dans des barques, et se mirent à ramer jusqu'à un navire où des personnes les attendaient .Ils hissèrent les voiles et je vis doucement s'éloigner le rivage, d'où je pouvait encore voire mon père ainsi que ses soldats regarder avec impuissance le Black Pearl s'éloigner vers le large.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ben voila c'est le premier chapitre (assé cour je c)…mais c aussi ma premier fic alors siouplé soyé indulgent^^et je c ke listoir semele un peu les pinceaux mé bon…

Ben g pu kune chose a dire….reviews ?


	2. changement de nom

Shannon s'allongea sur sa couchette. Elle était là, le regard fixe, regardant au delà de l'épaisse voûte de pierre. Immobile, elle l'était mais son esprit vagabondait par delà les mers des caraïbes qu'elle connaissait si bien. Elle soupira, cligna des yeux et se redressa sur son séant. Puis, elle attrapa son carnet, sa plume et son encre -qu'elle avait soigneusement dissimulé sous un tas de linge sale. Elle commença à écrire, la plume crissante résonant dans cette prison désespérément vide.

19 septembre 1859 :

Je n'ai plus que six jours face à moi. Je dois finir cette histoire avant…avant. Mais bon. Aujourd'hui, de ma cellule, j'ai entendue divulguer le nom de Jack. S'agit t'il du Jack que j'ai si bien connu ? Et il toujours en vie ? Je ne sauré le dire. 

Les pirates…Les pirates m'ont toujours fascinée. Ainsi, durant ma prime jeunesse passé auprès du Commodore Norrigton, J'ais appris que ces gents  étaient cruelles, fourbes, volaient, pillaient, tuaient et n'étaient bon qu'à la potence.

Et cela me fascinait en une certaine façon.

Ainsi, lorsqu'une Elisabeth de 10 ans disait : « _Je rêve de rencontrer un pirate_ ! » Moi, je disait : « _Je rêve d'épouser un pirate_ ! »

Cela me valait de sévères corrections, se qui n'empêcha pas mon père de m'aimer. Certaines personnes m'appelaient « la fille cinglée du Commodore » Cela, naturellement, ternissait la réputation e mon père. Mais où était le problème ?

Bon. Il serait temps que je m'occupe de l'histoire que j'avais commencée hier. J'en étais à mon arrivée sur le Pearl.

Donc, je me trouvais sur le bateau. Au fur et à mesures, je regardais dans un mélange d'effroi et d'excitation le quai de Port Royal disparaissant, pour laisser place à une étendue d'eau infinie d'un bleu d'azur.

Soudain, quelqu'un tapa sur mon épaule. Je me retournai violement.

**- Ohoh ! **Dit il en riant. **Du calme ! Tu t'appelles Norrigton je suppose. Temps mieux par ce que j'adoooore les Norrigton ! C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?**

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il se retourna et appela quelqu'un derrière lui.

**-Gibbs** ?

L'homme alla à sa rencontre.

**- Oui Jack ?**

**- Enfermez cette jolie demoiselle en fond de cale, s'il vous plait. Un petit séjour avec les rats lui délieront sûr'ment la langue.**

Il accepta et m'attrapa le bras.

-**EH !** Criai je. 

Jack Sparrow fit signe à Gibbs de me lâcher.

**- Tiens !** dit 'il. **Tu parles !? Alors tu vas pouvoir me dire comment tu t'appelles maintenant.**

Je me dégagea et lança un regard haineux à Giggs même s'il n'y était pour rien. 

-**Merde !** Criai-je.

**- C'est un bon début,** dit il en souriant**. Encore un petit effort et je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver ma belle.**

**-….Victoria….**murmurai je.

**Tu peu répéter plus fort s'te plait ?**

- **VICTORIA ! **Hurlai je.

**- Oh mais c'est très jolie comme nom. A partir de maintenant, tu t'appelleras….Tu t'appelleras Shannon.**

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.   

**-Hein ? **Fini je par dire.

**- TU préfères Vicky sans doute….**

- **Mon père viendra me chercher.**

**-Ton père, ton père. TU sais que sa fait longtemps que je l'ai pas revu, ce cher Norrigton**.

**- Ca fait à peine 4 heures,** disais je exaspérée.

**- Ah oui, tien.**

Je soupira et l'ignora. Puis, il retourna à la barre. 

Je ne dis plus rien de la journée.

C'est finalement vers le soir que je décida à rouvrir la bouche.

**- Pourquoi ne me ramenez vous pas à Port Royal ?**

**- Passkeu tu vois,** répondit Jack, **si on te ramène à terre, nous et ton cher papa on risque d'avoir quelques p'tites emmerde. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

**- Il finira bien par me retrouver de toutes façons. **

**- Mais j'y compte bien, **répondit t'il. **Sa porte malheur les femmes à bord d'après Gibbs.**

Annamaria lui lança un regard qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel homme, fut il pirate ou non. 

-**Enfin non, pas toutes,** rectifia t'il gêné. 

Je les laissa se disputer et retourna m'accouder sur le bord.

Soudain, quelque chose attira mon regard. Au loin, dans la nuit, se voyait une petite étendue éclairée.

Je rejoignis Sparrow qui était retourné à la barre. 

**- C'est Tortuga ma jolie ! Ceux qui ne connaissent pas Tortuga ne connaissent rien au plaisir de la vie ! **

**- Et c'est là que nous allons ?**

**- Parfaitement ! Tu vas voir, je suis sur que tu vas bien t'amuser.**

**- J'ai passé l'age de m'amuser.**

**- Oh oublie ta vie de sainte nitouche ! Tu vas voir se que c'est que la vraie libert !**

**- Ben voyons.**

Je le laissa et retourna m'accouder sue le bord. Cette lumière à l'horizon avait quelque chose d'irréel. Lentement, je m'endormis.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

ba voila chap. 2… ^^ sa ma pris un chti peu de temps because j'écris l'histoire sur un cahier é ke je recopie tt a l'ordi. .je passe mon temps a bidouiller un tas d'histoire de tte façon…*Qui a dit je men fou ?! lol*

Ben g pa non plu gran chose a dir, sinon ke merci pour les reviews !!

.


	3. tortuga

Shannon ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle se tournait et se retournait sur sa couchette, si dure et si répugnante à la fois. Le sommeil, elle ne l'avait plus ressentit depuis son entré en prison. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, les main derrière la nuque, et contempla une fois de plus les familières fissures du plafond voûté. Et dire que son père les avait autrefois protégés, ces murs…Cela la rendait malade. 

21 septembre 1859 :

Rien de nouveau pour aujourd'hui. A part ces murmures…ces murmures sur Sparrow… Mais bon, mieux ne vaux pas y penser.

Bon. Ces murmures me font penser à Sparrow, même si je ne devrais pas. Mais qui dit Sparrow dit inévitablement Tortuga, lieu de débauche et de perversité. 

Tortuga….je n'ais jamais autant détesté une île de cette façon. Pourquoi ? La raison m'en échappe toujours, même après autant d'années plus tard. 

Mais peut être que mon lecteur comprendra, et s'il comprend, qu'il se dise qu'il a tord. 

Du moins je l'espère. 

Si mon journal puisse traverser les temps.

Tortuga :

Il faisait nuit.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu me tiré du sommeil dans lequel j'étais si profondément ancr ? Je ne sus le dire immédiatement. Mais je compris soudain.

Des coups de feu.

Des coups de feu accompagnés de rires et de chansons paillardes, mêlé aux cris suraigus de femmes excitées.

Je regardai avec stupeur le spectacle pitoyable qui s'offrait à ma vue.

C'était donc ça…Tortuga…

Des hommes complètements saouls  dormants carrément dans les rues, prostituées riants aux éclats, et non loin de là, quelqu'un vomissait son content de bière…

Je déglutis tant bien que mal.

« Ils m'ont laissés ici…ils ne m'ont même pas attendue… »

Et je m'attendais à quoi ?  A se qu'ils m'attendent patiemment en jouant de l'accordéon ?

Je n'allais pas rester ici toute seule… Qu'allai-je faire ? Rester sur le bateau bien à l'abri et en sécurité ou sortir et rejoindre les autres ?

Ayant vécue toute ma vie dans un univers où l'on aurait tout fait pour m'empêcher de fréquenter ce genre d'endroit  éveillait quelque chose en moi de plus fort que la curiosit , presque de l'excitation.

Je changea la robe beige que je portais depuis mon enlèvement de Port- Royal (ce fut mon 2ème jour) pour quelques habits d' Annamaria (les plus propres me sembla t'il) et m'engagea sur le quai.

Je marchais sur une vingtaine de mètres environ, regardant autour de moi. En entrant dan la « ville » même, je me rendis compte que la description des lieux que je m'étais faite peu de temps auparavant n'était que superflue.  C'était pire que ça. Et l'odeur… Une dégoûtante odeur de crasse, mêlé à celle du porc un peu plus loin affectait l'odorat raffiné que je m'étais fais 17 années durant.  Je marchais comme ça, avec mes manière de « sainte-nitouche » comme me l'avait agréablement fais comprendre ce cher Capitaine Jack Sparrow. 

Soudain, une grosse main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je me retournai en commençant un « Jack sp… » plein d'exaspération. Je me coupai net. Non, ce n'étais pas lui.

-Oui ? Demandai-je avec méfiance à l'homme qui venait de m'accoster. 

- J'ai 20 shillings sur moi. Sa suffira ?

 Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Fichez-moi la paix.

Je me retournai et continua mon chemin. Il me rattrapa violement par l'épaule.

- ET ! Criai-je. 

J'avais beau me débattre, mais son étreinte sur mon bras était trop forte pour moi.

Soudain, il se bloqua, retins sa respiration et avala sa salive. Il me lâcha et s'enfuis en courant. Quelqu'un avait posé une arme à feu sur sa nuque sans tirer.

- Merci, articulai-je avec peine, le cœur battant la chamade.

- De rien, répondit'il.

Cette voix… Gibbs ?

- Alors, demandai' je en me forçant a rire. Les femmes ne portent plus malheurs à bord ?

- Toujours autant, répondit 'il avec une grimasse ressemblant vaguement à un sourire.

- Ah, au fait, vous ne savez pas où je pourrais trouver Sparrow ?

« Jack ???? Pensai-je soudain. Pourquoi je voudrais le chercher lui ??? »

- Euh….Dit 'il au bout d'une intense réflexion. J'en sais rien moi !

- Vous en êtes vraiment sur ?

- Attendez….Si ! Vous le trouverais peut être là bas !

Il montra du doigt une taverne à l'aspect aussi malsaine et miteuse l'une que l'autre.

-Merci.

Il s'éloigna en titubant. Lui aussi aurait besoin d'un seau d'eau sur la figure !

Je poussa la porte de la taverne et entra dans une assez grande salle, où des tables en bois à moitié rongées par les termites s'accordaient à merveille avec le mur déguelasse.  Là se trouvait une bonne dizaine de personne, se saoulant et se battant.

- Oh mais regardez qui voil ! Cria une voix parmi tans d'autres. Shannon ! Tu te joints à nous ?

Je me retourna et haussa les sourcils. Jack Sparrow était installé à une table, un coude dessus et l'autre levé dans ma direction, une chope de bière à la main, entouré d'une ribambelle de putains. Je passa doucement derrière lui et lui murmura à l'oreille un « allez vous faire foutre » assez explicite.

Je sortis et claqua la porte derrière moi. 

Je rentrai sur le Pearl , me coucha sur le dos et serra les dents de rage. J'insultais Sparrow, Sparrow et tout se qu'il menait. Je me demandait aussi pourquoi avais' je tant tenu à le voir, et surtout pourquoi j'avais ressentit ce sentiment en sortant de la taverne. Sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à définir….Jalousie ?

******************************************************************

Ben voilou, chap 3 terminé^^^jespere ke sa vou a plu en tt ca…mé bon…

 Rooo desolé davoir mi otan de tem à le publié ce satané chap mé lordi a (re) merdé alor…

Sinon, le chap 4 c pour biento

Miciiii pour lé rewiewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwws

Alé bizzzz

Ps : ze veu jack spaaaarowww pour moi tte seuleuh bouuuuuuuuuuuu


	4. où comment je suis devenue pirate

Kikooo tout le monde !

Tout d'abord, pourquoi cette absence…ces 2 derniers mois ? En fait, mon ordi était a moitié mort, j'ai du en acheter un autre, et comble du malheur, ya u un blem de connection ! Impossible de publier sur !

Mouais, encore une excuse bidon, vous allé dire…ben …eeuuuh…..

ouais

Je n'ai aucune excuse ! Chui impardonnable ! scus ?regard de cocker

Ensuite réponse o reviews !où on apprend que je suis pas misantrope

Galadwen :

Chui contente qu'elle te plaise ! c'est vrai que je faisais pas trop attention aux feauthes daurtokraf, mais là, promis, je ferais plis attention !(eheh moi qui faisais confiance au correcteur lol)

x.Pirate Girl.x :

nanan chui pas morte lol !je suis contente que tu aime !o fait, passe de bonne vac' en France ! )

Cybel:

Pas grave pas grave ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les chap. long….mais faut les taper

Aries25 :

C'est vrai que j'ai mis du temps a sortir l'ote chapitre…mais c'est rien à coté de celui là 0.o nonon, chui pas fière la honte lool). Je suis contente que tu apprécie l'histoire

040586 :

Merci ! Ça me touche vraiment ! snif

Eriam Kiaeve :

Merci ! C'est vrai que le personnage de Jack est assez difficile a cerner…fière

BERNNY :

Merci ! Contente que ça te plaise !

MERCI VOUS TOUS !!!!

23 septembre 1859 :

Il me reste deux jours…deux jours…il m'est impossible d'oublier. Je suis née à Port Royal, et c'est là que je mourrais…dans deux jours. Il faut me dépêcher, car le temps m'est compté.

Le petit tour que j'avais fait à Tortuga m'avait laissé un amer goût dans la bouche. Telle une petite fille capricieuse (si ce n'était pas ce que j'étais), je passais mon temps à bouder, enfermée dans la cabine principale du Pearl. Maintenant que j'y repense, c'était tout bonnement pitoyable. Lorsque Sparrow tentait de me parler, je lui répondais d'une manière haïssable. Le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas le moindre remord.

« Mon père viendra me chercher ! » Disais je souvent (c'était peut-être une des seules phrases que je disait distinctement)

« Qu'il vienne, j'adore les réunions de famille » ! S'énervait le capitaine.

Ce qui avait le don de me fermer le clapet.

Un jour, Sparrow entra dans ma cabine, où j'étais en train de me morfondre, ruminant de sombres pensées.

-Shannon, tu fais rien de tes journées, autant que tu nous sois utile.

Je le regardai avec surprise, mais ne répondit rien.

- On a besoin de toi aux cuisines.

J'écarquillai les yeux. Aux cuisines ??? Mais je ne sais même pas cuire un steak ! Nous avions des domestiques pour ça !

- Quoi ??? Disais je.

- Oui, ça fait un choc au début, dit il avec un sourire. Mais tu t'y feras.

Il sortit, toujours avec ce même sourire satisfait.

Je me décidai à sortir sur le pond. L'air de cette cabine commençait à m'étouffer. L'équipage s'agitait curieusement. Intriguée, je partis rejoindre Sparrow, qui s'était accoudé à la barre, une longue vue entre ses mains, la pointant vers l'horizon. J'avais beau regarder dans la même direction que lui, je ne voyais rien.

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demandais je.

- Oh, rien. Dit il. Juste un gros bateau plein de marchandises, ajouta il avec gourmandise. Tiens.

Il me tendit la longue vue, que j'hésitai à prendre. Finalement, je la saisie et regarda à mon tour.

En effet, à l'horizon, se profilai une minuscule ombre noire.

- Comment savez- vous que c'est un bateau de marchandise ? Demandais je, amusée.

- Secret professionnel.

« Mouais, » pensais je

Je lui rendis la longue vue.

- Et vous préparez un abordage ? Demandais je avec curiosité.

- Oui.

Il regarda à nouveau dans la longue vue, et rajouta :

- Nous l'aurons rattrapé ce soir. Aucun navire n'est plus rapide que le Pearl.

Il fut à peu près midi lorsque je me rendit aux cuisines (comment je pouvais bien le savoir ? je ne portais pas de montre). Le pirate faisant office de cuisinier m'ordonna d'éplucher les pommes de terre.

Moi, Victoria Norrington, me voila marmitonne.

Triste début.

Ce fut vers 18h00 que l'on pouvait voir clairement le pavillon qui flottait sur le navire tant convoité.

« C'est bien un bateau de marchandise, » pensais je. Je remarquais que le Pearl n'avait pas hissé son pavillon noir. Je fis part de mon ignorance à Sparrow, et il m'expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un leurre. Le navire marchant, croyant avoir à faire à un navire de même classe, ne chercherais pas à se défendre au début.

« C'est vicieux,» disais je.

« C'est pirate, » répondit il.

L'abordage fut sonné une demi heure plus tard. Il s'avéra que c'était un bateau prussien, amenant des denrées rares tel que du café. Sparrow souriait intérieurement, pensant qu'il pourrait tout revendre à prix d'or.

C'est là que j'ai tué pour la première fois.

Il était derrière moi, il m'attaquait en traître. Pour sauver sa vie de marchant. Je me retournai et j'avais juste le temps de dévier son épée. Là, je lui ai enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre. Pour me défendre. Il resta debout quelque seconde, un filet de sang s'échappant de la commissure des lèvres. Il m'attrapa l'épaule, et s'écroula sur lui-même. Je restai immobile, je ne pensais plus à rien. Je me sentis si mal….

J'avais commis un assassina.

Le navire se rendit bien vite. Mais il se passa une chose à laquelle je ne m'entendais pas.

- PAS DE PRISONNIER ! Rugit le capitaine.

Je m'évanouie lorsqu'il mena le reste de l'équipage prussien à la planche.

Je ne me rappelle plus de ce qui c'est passé ensuite.

Voila ! encore une fois, mille pardon pour ce retard…de 2 moi o'

I know, la fin est assez crue…mais bon, fo ke jme remete o boulo ! sa ne va plu !

Bon, alleez, bizzzzz


End file.
